The Parcel
by QTXAdsy
Summary: Skimbleshanks has to deal with an unhelpful passenger and his parcel. Sadly, it won't be his night...oneshot.


**Here's a little oneshot I did in about 10 minutes. I'm writing right now a Cats bio sheet which I hope to have up soon, and seeing as that is taken quite an age to do and it's been a while since I last put up anything on here, so here's this for. Pretty much a night the life of Skimbleshanks. Also, there's not many fics i've read with him on his journeys North so this is little something I did to fill in.**

**So It's not my best, but let's see what you think...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Parcel <strong>

The Night Mail train hurried onwards through the night to Scotland. Onboard, one certain ginger railway cat made his way up and down the train performing his usual duties making sure that everything would run to clockwork. Towards the end of this, Skimbleshanks rushed onwards towards the back of the train, the poor cat felt himself sweltering that summer night, even with the help of nearly all the windows opened on the carriages, the humans were feeling the heat too. At the back of the train was the guards van and where he could have a rest to catch his breath before carrying on again.

He also had a small smile on his face that he knew that now and again, several cats would sneak aboard the train either to the north or south on their various journeys, and tonight was no different. He finally entered the back carriage seeing a motley bunch of cats resting, sleeping or looking out of the windows, but most of all, making sure the guard wouldn't sport them. Thankfully the guard was nowhere to be seen. At first, Skimble didn't approve of many cats trying to get a free journey as this was the Night Mail, but over time, he gave in and let them have their journeys. Also, it did give him some feline company as well rather than dealing with humans.

It was then he noticed a brown tabby, younger than him, resting alongside a very large parcel about half the size of an adult cat. The railway cat knew straight away that it shouldn't be here and should've been with the rest of the mail. The brown tabby must've smuggled it onboard with him.

"Excuse me sir," Skimbleshanks informed the brown tabby who looked up at him.

"Aye wha' is it?" replied the tom in a Scottish accent, another cat from Scotland heading home Skimbleshanks thought to himself.

"Listen," the railway cat said, pointed at the tom's parcel. "Put that parcel back wi' the others that shouldn't be here."

The brown tabby sneered at him. "No…"

Skimbleshanks groaned, unhelpful passengers were always the worst and the fact he was feeling exhausting more than usual due to the heat was making the friendly Jellicle feel more stressful. "Look, I won't say it again. Get that parcel oot off 'ere as it shouldn't be in this carriage, ye've just been instructed."

"…No!" The brown tom snorted.

Skimbleshanks had to hold his nerve and bite on his tongue to stop him from loosing it and then he briefly glanced up at one of the open windows getting an idea. "Come on, if ye don't move that parcel I'll fling it oot the window myself."

Rather than look afraid, the brown tabby's expression remained unchanged. "I'd like tae see ye try it then."

"Oh would ye?"

"Aye, go fer it then or are ye bluffin'?"

By now several of the cats in the coach were watching the scene take place. Skimbleshanks lifted the parcel, surprisingly for it's size, it was not that heavy, if anything, weighing as much as a newborn kitten.

"Very well then, 'ere's ye're parcel then." And with that said, the railway cat rushed up on the guard's seat near the window carrying the package. Once he'd gotten to the top, he threw it out of the window, stunning all the other cats watching, some even rubbing their eyes in disbelieve at what Skimble had done, it was out of character for him to do something like that.

A calm and collective Skimbleshanks made his way down to meet the tom, who for some reason after all that still remained unfazed at what had happened.

"Ye see then, the parcel's gone," Skimbleshanks grinned. "Whit ye got tae say tae that then?"

The brown tabby snorted a laugh.

"Nothin', it's no' my parcel!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh deary me! Well then hope you enjoyed this crappy fic of mine. Now to work on that Cats Bio sheet now...<strong>


End file.
